


Slap It

by GroovyShark



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyShark/pseuds/GroovyShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam违背了和Nigel的约定，他需要受到一些惩罚……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap It

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry Hugh.......

“你不应该出现在那儿，Adam！”Nigel十分愤怒地摔上门。Adam吓了一跳，身体随之一抖。  
“对，对不起...Nigel....”无助的男人用几不可闻的声音说道。Adam瑟缩着身体，目光不知道应该往哪里放。他有些慌了。这是Nigel第一次认真对他生气，他不擅长处理这样的状况。

事实上，他真的不是故意要违背和Nigel的约定，偷偷去那个地下脱衣舞厅的。他只是好奇为什么Nigel总是愿意在那里待上好一阵，同时他也对工作时的Nigel很感兴趣。他不畏惧冒险，从不，只要他想那样做。可他努力地穿过人潮的包围，却看见一个男人用枪指着Nigel的脑袋。Adam一时不知道该如何反应。他手足无措地张了张嘴，可没能发出声音。理性告诉他应该立刻逃走，但他的身体却像灌了铅似的动弹不得。他呆呆地看着那个陌生人说了些什么，放下枪和Nigel握手，离开前还朝着不远处的Adam诡异地笑了笑。Nigel提着钱回身看见呆立的Adam，脸上的表情很快从震惊转为愤怒。他一把抓住Adam的手腕，拉着他心爱的小宇航员离开那个与他格格不入的鬼地方，用力地Adam有些生疼。  
Adam问，“Nigel，你生气了吗？”但Nigel一语不发地开着车，直到回到俩人的小公寓，回到开头的一幕。

Adam有些胆怯地看向Nigel。年长的男人正坐在沙发上，死死盯着他。  
“Nigel，我....”Adam收回目光，拨弄着自己的手指。  
“亲爱的，你不该那么做，那太危险了。” Nigel打断Adam，语气里满是责备：“你答应过我不会涉足我的工作场所，不是吗？”  
“…………”Adam一语不发地低着头。  
“我想你需要一些惩罚，Adam。”Nigel顿了顿，“到Daddy这儿来。”

Adam很少感到极其复杂的情绪，有很多事甚至是遇到Nigel之后，他才学会的。例如现在，他同时感到委屈、害怕、紧张还有……诱惑。他小心翼翼地靠近Nigel，像刚学会走路的小鹿迈着迟缓的步子，眼睛里还有些湿润的光。他不知道会发生什么，但他知道Nigel不会伤害他。  
“亲爱的，脱掉你的裤子，趴在这里。”Nigel拍拍自己的大腿，“Daddy要打你的屁股。”  
“……！！”Adam花了5秒钟才消化掉这句话。下一个瞬间，他感到血一股脑地涌到了脸上，变得滚烫滚烫。老实说，他不太明白 尴尬 这种感情，但他知道那让人浑身发毛。但男人的声音是那样的不容置疑，Adam无法反抗。毕竟，Adam从未真正违背过Nigel的愿望，这一次恐怕也无法例外。“可是……”  
“Adam。”Nigel不想听什么可是，他说要做的事，就必须要做。  
年轻的情人咬了咬下嘴唇，哆哆嗦嗦地把手伸向自己的皮带。Adam虽然有些紧张，但同时感到一丝期待，这令他羞耻极了。可Nigel决定不伸手帮忙，他有这个耐心好好惩罚一下这个年轻人。裤子滑落在地上，露出Adam苍白的肌肤，和年轻男人特有的紧绷腿部线条。突如其来的冷空气让Adam的性器有些微微的勃起。当然，只隔着薄薄的内裤，他无法假装Nigel没有看见。Nigel的嘴角勾起了一个Adam未来得及注意到的笑容，用下巴示意Adam赶紧进行下一步的动作。看来，他是不会改主意了。

Adam拖着步子，极其不情愿地爬上了男人的腿。他尝试着尽量将重心放在膝盖上，而不是紧贴在Nigel的腿上，但显然并没有那么凑效。Nigel的手刚接触他的屁股，Adam便膝盖发软。他努力撑住的膝盖，反而让他的屁股撅了起来，似乎在渴求即将到来的疼痛。他太习惯地把自己交给年长的情人了，很可惜，Nigel并非打算止步于调情。他切实地希望Adam记住，不要再出现在危险的场所，否则可能没有今天这样幸运。因此，Nigel不再拖沓了。他迅速脱掉Adam的最后一层遮羞布，厚实的手掌朝着情人白嫩的屁股重重落了下去。  
“啪！”一个红红的手指印立刻显现在那团白肉上。Adam一个激灵，小小呜咽了一声“噢！Daddy.……别……”  
显然Nigel不吃这一套。一两个巴掌不足以让人吸取教训，不是吗？  
Adam的屁股弹性极佳，手感也棒极了，甚至让Nigel害怕自己会上瘾。“啪！啪！啪！”红色的指印更加密集地落在Adam的嫩肉上，两片臀肉高高耸起并分开着，暴露出令人害羞的后穴和阴囊后部。Nigel是个不大懂得手下留情的男人，那不符合他的规则。更何况此时，忍耐着的情人虽然令人心疼，但跳动着的软肉却色情无比。所以他无视Adam柔声求饶，一个接一个地落下他的惩罚，直到Adam颤抖着哭出声来。不知是因为疼痛，还是羞耻。从未受过这种待遇的Adam感到心脏快要从嘴里跳出来了。他很难受，同时无法抑制地感到兴奋。他在Nigel的大腿上小小地扭动着，想要略微挪动以逃避男人的惩罚，但无法做到。他的性器已经完全勃起了，硬硬地顶着Nigel的大腿，让他觉得自己像个变态。泪水再也藏不住，一股股地往下落，短短的头发也被汗湿，黏糊糊地抓得一团乱。一直到Adam屁股已经麻木了，Nigel才停下手来。

“亲爱的，我希望你知道自己做错了。”Nigel把哭得浑身无力的年轻爱人翻过来抱在怀里，帮他整理了一下头发，“我不允许你做任何危险的事，也不能容忍你破坏我们的约定，明白吗?”  
“是，Nigel，我明白……我不会再不听话了。”Adam喘着粗气搂住Nigel的脖子，不愿意把重量落在刚刚受过苦的屁股上。  
“很好，这才是我的乖男孩儿。”Nigel终于对Adam露出温柔的笑容，“那么现在，你需要Daddy为你解放，是吗？”他不再假装没有注意到Adam的需求。  
“是的，Daddy，求你了……”Adam几乎什么也顾不上了。下身的疼痛就像电流一般刺激着他可怜的神经，刚才在Nigel腿上磨蹭了好一会儿的性器泛着下流的水光，不停乞求着疼爱。  
“Yes my love.”Nigel亲吻了Adam的额头，方才严厉的大手温柔地包覆上情人的欲望，上下撸动起来。Adam刚刚止住的泪水又开始往下落。他把头埋在Nigel的颈窝里，强迫自己紧紧抓住Nigel，好让屁股少受些苦。但这种熟悉而强烈的快感夹杂着刚才的疼痛，令他像荡妇般颤抖着身子要求更多。  
“Nigel...Ni...”年轻的声音已经哭得有些沙哑，却无法自矜地呼喊赐予他痛苦和快乐的男人。他的喘息已经跟不上负荷，身体的疼痛、几乎窒息的恐惧和性的快感狂猛地淹没了Adam。很快，他便尖叫着发泄在男人的手中。

Nigel用纸巾擦了擦手，抱着还在失神的Adam去卧室，让他轻轻趴卧在床上。然后从床头翻找出一些不知何时备的药膏，抹在还在发红的软肉上，做了简单的处理。Adam意识模糊地看着Nigel的动作，温热的双手令他昏昏欲睡。Nigel笑了笑，在Adam的后颈上落下一个吻。  
“我原谅你了，Adam。但愿你下次别再这么做。现在，你需要睡一会儿。”  
Nigel关上了灯。  
_End_


End file.
